Killjoys Make Some Noise
by Beautiful Broken Lie
Summary: The future did not look so bright for our favorite band and their loved ones. Will everyone Ever remember each other? or will they just fall and fade?


2012 was a bad year for everyone. The world ended for most people. But for the few that got out, they wish it did. Bombs going off every second, women screaming trying to find their children, children freaking out trying to find their moms. Men marched off to join a war that would never end. Even if they "won" in 2015… well that was not the real war. No, 2015 was when the world took a turn for the worse. Better Living Industry, or BL/ind for short, how ironic if you think about, rose up. Better living only made the word blind. After the so called war, Korse stepped up with BL/ind. He made a pill that was suppose to make life better. It did not. It brain washed people. Everyone took it though. Well, just about everyone. A few people slip through the cracks. They were the ones that saw everything. The buildings being strip of their color, CDs being tossed out in to the toxic waste land that was the dessert. The surrounding zones about Battery City.

Soon After Korse rose and people started the pill, white buildings sprung up and Korse drafted for an army. He called them Draculoids, not soldiers. But back to the people that fell through the cracks, the ones that did not take the pill. Korse had Zone Runners track them down. Zone Runners were stationed at different BL/ind check points. Mini Battery City if you will. They hunt for Killjoys, or rebels, (ones that did not take the pill) and exterminate them. They have posters of all the known killjoys, and that's a lot. We don't stay silent. When the rebels made their first attack, they didn't dress so… colorful. No, it was after a year or so that we change everything. We could not go by our names anymore (exp. Mallory Medlin, Whitney Nelson, Shawn Brown) No we made code names. We Killjoys lived in the dessert. We knew what life was like before Korse. And we wanted that back. For some, saving family, friends, or that special someone was all that mattered. For others, revenge filled the motive behind the trigger. BL/ind has taken something from all of us. And it's up to us to get back. For me, Revenge blinds my broken heart. They took the one thing that truly mattered away from me, and I'm going to get it back. No matter the cost. So hey, my name is Burning Lyric, and I'm going to fuck up the system.

White walls surrounded me as I ran down a long hallway, sirens blaring out the alarm. You would have to be blind (pun intended) to not know that a killjoy was in the building. I'm the only color in this place; even the people where white (I'm white too, but not that white). I just wanted to get out of here. The person I was looking for wasn't here, so no point? Well, no point for this building to exist anymore. I smirked as I saw the double doors approach fast and I held up a small square device with a red button in the middle. My detonator, I thought as I skidded out the door. A few Dracs rushed out to the lobby, ray guns at the ready.

"Sorry boys." I smirked as I pushed the button and watched their world explode. I loved watching the BL/ind buildings explode. The hues of red and black dancing with the monochromics of the rest of the city. Yea it made me fill alive. It was a few minutes into the explosion that I realized that I stood to close. So I turned and did the only thing I knew how to do. Run. And I ran, ran back to the tunnel leading out of the city. I hid my motorbike there. I didn't see how the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit didn't see it. It's so colorful just like me. But they didn't, and I'm thankful for that. Soon I found my bike, its many colors standing out not only against the white walls, but the night sky as well. I checked my aviators to make sure there on, my mulity colored, peace sign bandana covered the bottom half of my face, and my Blue, fox eared, and Laplander hat covered my snow white hair. When all was in check, I hopped on my bike, turned it on, hit the gas, and left, not only a exploded building, but a trail of dust for them to remember me by. Yea, this is what I do when I can't sleep.

It took three hours for a small building to enter my vision and I smiled. I only had two friends in this waste land, and that hut belonged to them. I revved my engine at the sight of the small speck, and within another hour, I was sneaking 'round back and knocking on a lose board. A rather tired looking Killjoy with black hair with blond underneath pushed the bored back.

"Couldn't sleep again?" She asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"You know me nightmare." And it was true. She did. She was one of the teachers at Pencey Prep. A college my… sister and I attended before the war, but back to the person at hand. Her name was Angelic Nightmare, and if you ask me, it's a very fitting name for her. She was the sweetest 49 ½ years old I have ever met, but she could get scary, real scary.

"Mmm come in my dear you need some form of rest." She mused more to herself. Did she really think I was tired? But she always had a way to get me to sleep. I grunted in response and followed her through the bored and listened as it fell back into place. The building was old, small, and smelled of new shoes. In fact, this place use to be a shoe store. Turned into a killjoy hideout in the mist of the aftermath, but this was home, for now.

"Here you are dearie." Nightmare cooed in her motherly tone as she showed me to a room I knew all too well. I used it many times before as a bedroom and… it kinda felt nice to be back. Kind of.

"Thanks Nightmare." I said with a sigh and she disappeared. Only to return with a glass of milk.

"Here Lyric, Drink up and we will talk when you wake up, K?" She said once again in her motherly tone. I did as she said and downed the milk. Man I was thirsty! 3 solid months without anything to eat and drink, I handed her the empty glass and nodded a thanks.

"Sweet dreams young one." She said as she walked out the door, glass in hand, and closed it.

I sighed once again and sat on the bed. It felt so good to sit on something other than the set of the bike. I bent and tugged at my black combat boots.

"Doctor D. always said to keep your boots tight." I mumbled as I finally got them untied and off. I looked down at my mulity colored socked feet and flexed them. A series of pops followed suit and I stretched. Next was my powder blue half jacket. I carefully folded it and laid it on the table next my bed. The symbol showed face up and I reached out to touch it. It was a purple music note with wings hovering over a raging purple fire. My… sister made it for me, a long time ago. I chocked back the lump in my throat. I recoiled and lay back in the bed. Thoughts from the past instantly filled my mind. I tried so hard to push those thoughts else were. It didn't work at all, because I fell asleep with one word upon my lips. Mikey

I awoke with a start and my hand flew to my Ray Gun. It took me a minute to realize where I was and the thumping sound I was hearing came from something hitting the door… on the inside? I sat up straight and watch the sight in front of me. A girl about 19 with silver hair wobbled up and down trying to unstick the door. A small smile formed my lips.

"Artistic Weapon?" I managed to say while rubbing my eyes. Wait, eyes? Where are my aviators? My hands flew to my mouth and didn't feel the familiar fabric of my bandana. Next my head. My second hand flew to the top of my head and I freaked when my hand grabbed a fist full of hair.

"It's all on the table beside your jacket Lyric." A small voice called out and my attention snapped back to Artist Weapon. She pointed at the table beside my bed and my eyes followed it. And sure enough, their they were, sitting peacefully beside my jacket.

"I hope they had a nice gathering." I grunted at the sight.

"So Artsy! What's up!?" I cheerfully greeted my old friend.

"Please don't call me that!" She whined childlike. I giggled at her reaction and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I then pulled my boots out from under the table and pulled them on. Checking the laces and making sure they were tight; I tied my bandana around my neck and placed my hat on my head, pulling it down and tying the flaps loosely.

"Food, then watching for Dracs, other than that, nothing." Artistic replied when she knew she had my attention.

"Yay, we get to stick to the old routine!" Sarcasm laced my voice and Artistic scrunched her nose.

"Welllll, there's always Drac hunting." A smirk turned up the corners of her mouth. She knew all too well that I would not pass that up.

"What time?" I grabbed my shades and walked pass her.

"After breakfast." She said catching up with me.

Power pup tasted horrible, but we put up with it for food. Through the mist of eating, Angelic Nightmare walked up, throwing me her sweet smile that I and Artistic Weapon grown to love. She disappeared in kitchen only to come back with a can of power pup. We ate in silent. That's how it always was.

-3 hours-

Artistic and I finished long before Nightmare did. We scurried around collecting batteries for our ray guns and first aid. Hey you can never be too prepared!

"You two be careful, you hear!" Nightmares sweet voice laced with warning called out to us as we made our way to the trans-Am.

"Don't worry! Nothing serious ever happens!" Artistic called back sliding in the passenger's seat. I waved at her as I took mine behind the wheel.

"First things first." I said as I slipped my aviators over my eyes and my peace bandana up over the bottom half of my face. Artistic pulled up a piece of cloth to cover her mouth. Then proceeded to pull the bandana covered by her bangs down over her left eye. I giggled as I remember her saying Naruto was her favorite anime before the war. When our masks were on and we were ready, I turned the keys and hit the gas.

-Sun down-

Hour after hour, we roamed the vast dessert for any sign of Dracs. I sighed to myself; Artistic fell in and out of sleep. Her soft snores drowned out all thoughts I would have had if alone. Artistic Weapon was like a little sister to me. I loved that girl so much. Though I think she doesn't know it.

"Hey Lyric… can we have some tunes?" Her sleepy voice called out next to me.

"Sure." I nodded while she turned the dial and the Trans-Am crackled to life.

"Well Crash queens and Motor babies, have a safe night and do watch out for the men in white. This is Dr. Death defy signing out. So keep your guns charged and stay shiny." Dr. D's voice crackled out into the car and faded out, only to be replaced with Jets Look at what you done. It's been forever since I heard them, but even their voice caused memories to surfaces.

"I really like them! Who are they?" I sighed. This girl brought up way to many memories.

-Flashback-

September 1st 2011

I sighed and lay back on my bed. My sister, Mallory, was out with Gerard and I was left all alone. I clicked my IPod touch in boredom until I heard it. The unmistakable bass line from _Are You Gonna be My Girl_ by _Jet_. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I followed my ears. They lead me to Gerard and Mikeys dorm room, which was right across the hall. I pressed my ear up against the door and I could feel the bass! Was this Mikey? Well of course it was! He's the only famous bass player that lived right across the hall from Mallory and me! I meant to face palm, but as I moved my head down. *whack* I hit my head on the door and the music stopped. I was too dazed to look up as the door open and I heard a gasp.

"What, whit, Whitney! What happened! Are you okay!?" I heard Mikeys smooth voice call out as I felt a pair of strong arms warp me.

"Come on; let's get some ice on that. It's starting to bruise!" he led me in to the dorm and I took a set on the bed. He disappeared in the bathroom connected to his room. I turned my head to face the bass that sat in the corner, hastily by the look of it, for it looked like it was about to fall over.

Mikey returned with a bag of ice and placed it on my head.

"You were playing jet." I managed to say. My head was pounding so hard, it felt like my skull would crack.

"Yea, we're doing the song for a grade. You like them?" He asked as he got up and headed for the computer. I nodded in response and he turned the same song on. I smiled, my Grandma loved Jet and she always had them on.

"You are quite, don't like to shake people's hands, run away all the time, stay up all night, and apparently, you like to bang your head on doors? How strange can you get?" He giggled as I blushed. I truly did not know why this guy made me blush so much.

"Maybe that's the reason I like you." My head shot up to make sure I heard him correctly. His cheeks where the same shade of red as mine where.

"Umm did you just say-"I was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing into mine, and of course I melted right there. My hands found their way to his soft brown hair and tangled themselves in it.

"Lyric!"

"Hmmm" I hummed. Wait…

"Burning Lyric!" I felt a sharp pain in my side and that's when it hit me. Artistic Weapon had slammed her foot down over mine on the breaks. It hurt so badly.

"What are you doing!? You scared me Lyric! And the Dracs! They had to serve to miss you!" she giggled that last bit.

"What was I doing?" My voice sounded small.

"Mumbling something about soft lips, headaches, Mikey, and Jet, but if we stay here chatting, then the Dracs will ghost us!" She made a jester with her hands of shooting herself.

"Then lets change that!" a smirk pulled at my lips as I hit the gas and pulled the wheel all the way left. Artistic screamed curses at me as the Trans-Am spun. Finally, it quit spinning and faced the Dracs. Those white clad dudes where already off their bikes and headed towards us with Ray Guns pointed.

"I'll take the roof." I said, sliding out the window and crouching down low. I pulled my baby blue Ray gun out of the holster on my leg and pointed at the first Drac. A door slam caught my ears and I turned my attention to Artistic Weapon as she slide out of the passenger's seat. All 4 Dracs pointed their Guns at her and I swallowed. She raised her hands and two Dracs rushed forward. Big mistake. I took two shoots nailing the closer of the two in the head. The other Drac Slide to a stop as the others fired. Every shot seemed to miss the younger girl as she danced across the now battle field. I continued to shoot at the brainwashed zombies. My eyes flickered to Artistic again and this time, she had her mulity colored Gun out and shooting.

These Dracs where harder to kill than before, I managed to take another down when I heard it. The sickling sound of flesh being torn through by a laser and the blood chilling scream that followed. My head snapped around to find Artistic lying, no, thrashing around on the ground. That crimson liquid stained her outfit and the Drac towered over her.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I made a fatal mistake. I dropped my Ray Gun and ran toward her. I crashed into the Drac that had shot her down, pushing him out of my way. I instantly dropped to my knees and pressed against the wound. It wasn't that bad or deep, but the blood oozed out of her. She pointed to the right, but I could not take my eyes off her. Finally she grabbed my chin and jerked it up so I could watch the Dracs run at us. I reached for my gun, but I dropped it. Frantically searching, I saw the Drac I knocked down and made a run for his gun.

"Bingo!" I yelled as my fingers enclosed around the white piece of metal. I stood up and shot the struggling Drac right in the head. I shoot him again, and again, and again. I shot him until I heard Artistic call out my name. I spun on my heel to see the last two Dracs stop at the wounded Killjoy on the ground and point their guns at her. "No freaking chance!" I thought as I aimed my gun at them and shot twice. Lucky me they hit. I smirked and blew the smoke from the tip of my gun. Then it hit me. I ran back to Artistic Weapon.

"You're going to be okay!" I managed to choke out.

"Right now, I'm really not o-fucking-kay!" she burst out in to song and I giggled picking her up bride style. Even in serious times, she could find a way to make me laugh, just like…

"Let's get to back and radio Dr. D. Maybe he can help. Don't worry! You'll be okay, I promise! I won't let you die!" I pleaded more to myself than her.

-With Angelic Nightmare-

The silent was always good to clear the mind Angelic Nightmare thought to herself. Burning Lyric and her sister Mindless Lullaby where like daughters to her all those years ago at Pencey Prep, the college she use to teach at.

"Them, Christina, and the boys." She thought tirelessly, remembering long ago.

-Pencey Prep September 10th, 2011-

I walked quietly into the lunchroom not expecting anyone to be there. Oh but there was. Christina Perri sat across the table for Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross, and of course the two boys held hands. A sight that made me smile. Ah young love. Next to Brendon was Ronnie Radke, who was sitting next to Jake Pitts. Next to Ryan was Ray, who was sitting next to Frankie, and in front of them was Gerard and Mikey. I recognized all of them but two. The two girls that sat on either side of Gerard and Mikey. The one next to Gerard had long black hair and Hazel eyes. Her mouth was going a mile a minute. Apparently she said something funny and the gang burst out laughing. The girl sitting next to Mikey blushed, which made the group laugh harder. She had long brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked younger than the other girl, and sitting next her was Andy Sixx with Bert McCracken Sitting on the other side.

"Interesting." I mumbled as I went off to find food.

-Same day, Art class-

I walked into the Art class I was being paid to teach when I saw her again. The brown haired girl looked up as I walked in the room, but continued her conversation with Gerard.

"But Whitney! You're her sister, you have to know something!" So her name was Whitney?

"Sorry Gerard, but I can't tell you if she likes you or not. If she wants you to know, then she'll tell you. Sorry." Her voice was like a melody. Soft and pleasing, but I wonder who Gerard was talking about?

*Car door slam*

"hmmm" I hummed, not really remembering a car in the scene.

"So what are you going to do for Mikeys birthday tonight?" Gerard dropped the earlier conversation.

"OH GOD NIGHTMARE! ITS ARTISTIC… DRACS… EVERYWHERE, BLO OD, GUN, NOISE, MY FAULT!" Burning Lyric threw the door open startling me.

"Call Dr. D let him know we are coming."

"Wait, you know Dr. D?" Her mouth was on the floor.

"Let's just say, you're not the only one with famous connections, kiddo." I smiled as I ruffled her hat. She growled at me but went to the back room and called the good Doctor.

"All set!" She said as she ran past me and jumped in the back of the Trans-am. I was not ready to see my second baby wounded, but I had too. With a sigh I pushed through the doors and hopped in the Driver seat of the Trans-am. My fingers slide around the wheel as my foot found the gas. This was going to be a long 3 hour drive.


End file.
